A Love Like No Other
by xxPrettyxEyesxx
Summary: It's about Thirteen and Cameron getting together. Rating is T for now but may turn into M. Foreman bashing. WARNING: Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Pairing: Thirteen/Cameron **

**Author's note: I'm very new to fanfiction. And just a heads up, I plan to do a sequel with a Twilight crossover.**

**Chapter 1:**

Thirteen woke up and got ready for work. It was only recently she was hired to work for House along with Taub, Kutner and Foreman. She miserably drove to the hospital with the other rather angry and aggressive drivers.

Thirteen made her way inside the hospital and into House's office. She, along with the rest of the group waited for House to arrive. After about half an hour, House came through the door, "New case ladies."

House limped over to the table and threw down the folder in the middle. "It seems that a high school student has a fever, hallucinations, abdominal pain, nausea, irritability-"

Taub cut him off, "I think anyone who has those symptoms wouldn't be walking around smiling and high fiving everybody."

"True but it's in the folder so I have to say it." House responded

Foreman smiled, "Yes because House is known for obeying hospital procedures."

House leaned towards Foreman, "Don't get cute with me. I obey procedures…sometimes."

* * *

Thirteen was eating at a table in the lunchroom with the group when her eyes caught something…or someone.

The woman was beautiful, she had long blond hair, deep blue eyes, a beautiful smile, slender body that most girls would kill for, and from what Thirteen could see, she was very charming.

Thirteen couldn't stop staring but if she were completely honest, she wouldn't want to. Kutner snapped his fingers in front of Thirteen's face, knocking her out of her trance.

"See someone you like?" Kutner asked with a smile.

Thirteen knew she was caught, "I was just-"

Foreman shook his head with a smile, "You don't want to get mixed up with her."

"Why not?" Thirteen asked

"Every guy that asks her out, she turns down." Foreman responded.

Thirteen smiled, "All the more reason why I should ask her. What's her name?"

"You like a challenge or something?" Foreman asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Thirteen smiled and looked over to Cameron, "Most definitely."

Foreman sighed, "Dr. Allison Cameron."

* * *

Thirteen couldn't concentrate on her work for some time now; she was too busy thinking about Cameron. It has been two moths and Thirteen still never approached her. She just stared from a distance until Cameron would look in her direction and she'd look away. Thirteen was confused because no woman or man has ever had this effect on her. She was the one who affected people, not the other way around. She was surprised that she liked this feeling. She thought about how she would approach Cameron. Oddly, she wanted it to be memorable. At first she was only after one thing, but now she is rethinking. She actually thought about having a future with her.

Thirteen overheard about Cameron needing a ride home. She thought to herself this was her chance.

Finally, Thirteen decided she should just be the brave and confident person she is and go for it. She had finished for the day so she waited for Cameron to leave the locker-room.

Cameron walked out and stopped.

Thirteen smiled, "Hi, I'm Thirteen but you can call me Remy."

Cameron smiled and extended her hand, "I'm Cameron but you can call me Allison."

Thirteen shook it, "You used to work for House right?"

Cameron gave her a warm smile, "Unfortunately."

Thirteen laughed, "He's actually not bad. I met worse."

Cameron looked surprised, "Worse?"

Thirteen nodded

"Wow. I can't imagine…that."

"Well it's true. Anyway, I heard that you needed a ride home. I wanted to offer."

Again, Cameron looked surprised, "Wow. Yeah, that would be great. How did you hear about that?"

Thirteen tried not to look guilty. She didn't want her to know she tried to find out everything about her. So, she decided to blame her boss. It wouldn't seem out of character from him, "House."

Cameron bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Of course. Remind me to kill him later."

Thirteen let out a nervous laugh, "Will do."

Thirteen looked to her right and motioned forward, "My car is parked there."

Thirteen started to walk in the direction with Cameron by her side, "Okay. Thanks again by the way. You really don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Really it's not a problem." Thirteen left out the part where she wanted to say she was glad to do it.

They got to the parking lot and Thirteen unlocked the door. They got in and put on their seatbelts. "So where so you live?" Thirteen asked

"On Rose Street. It's in the Vineyards."

"Okay. I know where that is."

Thirteen began driving when Cameron spoke, "So why are you called 'Thirteen'?"

"House was deciding who he would hire, he said he didn't have time to remember names so he have us numbers. Mine just never left."

Cameron shook her head, "Only House would give people numbers as names."

Thirteen shrugged, "I don't mind. It doesn't really bother me."

Cameron nodded with a smile, "I heard you like to be mysterious."

Thirteen smiled, "Sometimes. I'll admit it can be fun. So why is your car in the shop?"

"My nephew thought it he wouldn't get caught borrowing my car. I found out when I got a call. My car is so badly damaged it will be in the shop for a week. At least he is okay, though."

Thirteen couldn't help but feel happy about this, "If you'd like I can give you rides home until your car comes back."

Cameron smiled, "That is very generous of you but I couldn't-"

"Really, I don't mind. I get bored driving alone anyways. The radio isn't that great."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble-"

"It isn't." Thirteen wanted to smack herself for sounding desperate and too excited.

Cameron gave her a loving smile and Thirteen could just melt.

"Alright then. I really do appreciate this."

"It's okay. I will be here tomorrow at six."

"Okay. Thanks again." Cameron got out of the car and headed inside.

Thirteen was sad that they were there already. She wished she had driven slower so she could spend more time with Cameron. Thirteen drove home and went to sleep, dreaming about Cameron and her.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. A Memorable Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Thank you SO much for all the reviews and story alerts. You're all awesome. You all make me happy.**

**To: the reviewers:**

**DidaLOL: Thank you very much. I really like sweet and caring Thirteen as well. Yep, here is the next chapter, in fact I do plan to finish it. I even know how this ends and the sequel starts. **

**Anonymousow: Thank you, it's much appreciated.**

**Nayou18: Lol Here you go. And thank you.**

**Twampy: Lol Thank you. Yeah, she seemed more open in the beginning and then got even more secretive. Oh don't worry, Thirteen will become obsessive in the future. Even to the point where we see jealously and a little possessive. Lol Glad you like Twilight. I'm sure by the end of this story, you'll know what will happen in the sequel.**

**SexyMuppet: Lol Thank you very much. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 2:**

When Thirteen fell asleep, she was pleased to dream about her and Cameron together, laughing and talking. Thirteen woke up to her annoyingly loud alarm clock. She hit the off button and made her way towards the shower. After about an hour, she walked toward her car and made her way to Cameron's apartment. She parked and nervously got out to ring the doorbell. She didn't know why she was nervous. She already went through the hard part. So why was she so nervous? She felt butterflies flying around in her stomach as she waited for Cameron to open the door.

Thirteen heard the door being unlocked and she saw Cameron with a smile, ready to go. "Good morning, Remy. How are you?"

Thirteen managed to smile back, "Good morning. Very well thank you. What about you?"

Cameron shrugged, "A little tired but I can deal with it."

They walked to Thirteen's car and got in. They talked and laughed. Needless to say, they were having a good time.

They reached the hospital and went their separate ways.

All the while Thirteen still couldn't stop thinking about Cameron. Little did she know, Cameron had the same problem. They were quickly falling for each other.

* * *

After a long day, Thirteen decided to try her luck. She remembered her father always telling her, '_If you don't ask, the answer will always be no._' She knew her father was right so she decided to take his advice.

Thirteen waited for Cameron to be done. They walked to the car picking up where they left off in their conversation from before.

When they reached Cameron's house, Thirteen took a deep breath, "Allison? May I ask you something?"

Cameron turned, she looked a little nervous, "Sure."

"Okay, no matter what the answer you give me, I hope it won't change how you feel about me."

Cameron gave her a smile, "You don't need to worry about that."

Thirteen felt a little more at ease but still felt incredibly nervous, "Cameron I like you a lot. And I would very much like to get to know you better. This may seem too fast but I just have to ask. Will you-I mean, Would you do me the honor of going out with me tomorrow?"

Cameron stared at her for a moment and this worried her. But it wasn't long at all before Cameron had a huge grin on her face, "I'd love to, Remy." Cameron reached over and hugged her.

Thirteen couldn't breathe. This was the first real physical contact they had with each other.

"Well great." Thirteen said with a smile.

Cameron got out, "I'll see you tomorrow at…?"

"Oh, nine?"

Cameron smiled, "Perfect. See you then." Cameron turned to walk to her apartment but stopped. "Um…before I embarrass myself, will it be casual or formal?"

"Oh sorry, formal." Thirteen responded. She wanted their first date to be memorable but she desperately hoped it didn't seem like she was rushing…maybe she was but that's only because she really, really liked her.

Cameron laughed, "I'm so glad I asked. I would've been underdressed."

Thirteen smiled, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Cameron said

Cameron walked into her apartment.

Thirteen couldn't stop the smile that played over her lips. She drove home, anxious to fall asleep because time would go by faster to see Cameron again.

* * *

It was Friday and everyone was excited for the weekend. Finally it was time to leave and Thirteen and Cameron had never been so happy. Thirteen dropped off Cameron and went home to get ready.

If she was really nervous before, she knew that doesn't compare to right now. She took her shower and got dressed in her white evening dress. She put in her diamond earrings and her white high heels. When she was ready to go she reached for her clutch purse and headed out the door.

The drive felt agonizingly slow to Thirteen. Perhaps it was because she was so excited. Thirteen was in awe of the power Cameron had over her. She had never felt like this until she met her.

Thirteen finally made it to Cameron's apartment. She turned off the ignition and sat there, trying to calm herself. She got out of the car and walked to Cameron's door and rang the bell. While she was waiting, her heart was beating so fast that it threatened to rip out of her chest and tap dance.

Cameron opened the door and Thirteen's breath got caught in her throat.

Cameron was wearing a fuchsia evening dress that complimented her hips and hugged every curve perfectly with a diamond bracelet.

Cameron seemed to be having trouble of keeping it together as well. Her eyes traveled all over Thirteen's body. Thirteen tried not to blush. _Since when do I blush?,_ she thought Thirteen smiled knowing it was part of Cameron's charm.

Thirteen was the first to speak, "Wow. You look great."

Cameron blushed, "Thank you. You do as well."

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

Cameron nodded with a smile, "Yes."

Thirteen stepped aside to let Cameron by.

They walked to Thirteen's car and they drove off.

"So where are we going?" Cameron asked

Thirteen smiled, "That is a secret."

Cameron smiled, "I knew you weren't going to tell me."

Thirteen laughed, "So why did you ask?"

Cameron shrugged, "I was hoping I was wrong."

"You'll love it, trust me." Thirteen said.

It was about half an hour later when they arrived. The restaurant was dimly lit by the ocean.

Thirteen and Cameron got out of the car.

Cameron walked beside Thirteen with a confused expression, "Anthony's?" Cameron asked

Thirteen nodded her head, "Yeah."

"I have never heard of it."

Thirteen nodded, "It is hard to find."

They walked in and was greeted by a waiter, "May I help you?" he asked

"Yes, I have reservations under the name of Remy Hadley." Thirteen said with a smile.

He looked through the book and traced his fingers across the names, "Ah, yes, Miss Hadley. Right this way, please." Thirteen and Cameron followed the young man to their table. He handed them their menus and walked away.

Cameron took this opportunity to let her eyes wonder the place. Everything was beautiful. There were candles everywhere which gave off a dim light, setting a romantic mood. A fire was roaring behind them and they had a lovely view of the ocean and couples were dancing in the background.

Cameron smiled and went back to look at the menu.

Not long after, the waiter came and asked if they were ready to order. They ordered their dinner along with a glass of wine and he was off.

Thirteen smiled at Cameron, "So what do you think?"

Cameron smiled back, "It is really amazing. How did you find out about this place if it was hard to find?"

"Actually it was by accident. I was new to the city and I got lost. I ended up finding this place."

"A fortunate accident." Cameron responded

Thirteen smiled, "Yes indeed."

"So, where did you grow up?" Thirteen asked

"I grew up in Modesto, California. I lived in California for 13 years and then moved to Florida and stayed for a for more years and then moved to Washington, and then here."

Thirteen looked surprised, "Wow, you travel a lot."

"A little. What about you?" Cameron asked

"Me? I haven't traveled that much. I lived in New York all my life." Thirteen said

"Maybe I should take you with me the next time I go on vacation to show you around."

Thirteen smiled, her heart beating hard, "I'd like that."

The waiter came with their dinner and left. Thirteen and Cameron are quietly, continuing their conversation. When they were done, the check came. Thirteen grabbed it but before she could pick it up, Cameron's hand rested on hers.

"I'd like to pay for mine." Cameron said

"Don't be silly. I invited you here and I want to pay for it."

Cameron sighed, "Okay but I will pay for ours the next time."

Thirteen's heart picked up its speed again. She was grateful and overjoyed that Cameron wanted to go out with her again. Thirteen smiled, "Deal."

They were about to leave when Cameron stopped Thirteen, "Would you care to dance before we go?"

Thirteen really wanted to dance but she was afraid she couldn't. She hasn't had that much experience. She saw that Cameron really wanted to and she knew she could never deny the blonde anything.

"Of course." Thirteen said with a smile.

Cameron smiled, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

A new song was playing called 'One More Time' by Laura Pausini

They danced and Thirteen was desperately trying not to butcher Cameron's feet. She was very impressed with Cameron's dancing. They looked at each other and they were aw struck about the other's beauty. They never wanted this moment to end. But sadly it did and they were sad to let go of each other. They talked while walking to Thirteen's car. She drove Cameron home and got out to walk Cameron to her door.

"Thank you. That was the best time in…I don't know how long."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Thirteen smiled and took a chance. She leaned forward and kissed Cameron softly on the lips. Thirteen was relieved when Cameron didn't pull away. To Thirteen's surprise, Cameron deepened the kiss. They pulled away and smiled at each other. If Cameron was out of sight, Thirteen would've done a back flip from the excitement she felt.

Thirteen grinned, "I'll see you Monday, Cameron."

"See you then." Cameron said with a grin.

Thirteen turned and left to her car.

**Author's note: I'm terrible at describing, so I posted the site with the pictures of Thirteen and Cameron's dresses on my profile if you want to take a look at it. If they are hideous, I apologize. I have zero fashion sense. And just imagine them in something better.**

**By the way, I think this story will last around 5 chapters. The sequel will be a lot longer.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Test Results

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks again you guys. Sorry for the wait. I felt bad, so I'm posting two chapters today. The next chapter will be put up tonight. Also, my account has been giving me trouble, so I'm going to put this story on another account. The new account will be under the author name, 'xxPrettyxEyesxx'. If you have any questions, please pm me. **

**Chapter 3:**

Thirteen was lying on her bed waiting for sleep to come. She couldn't for the life of her, stop thinking about Cameron and that kiss. She smiled as she played the events over and over in her head. She didn't really care if she got any sleep that night. Eventually, she did though.

* * *

Strangely, she was happy to wake up to go to work Monday morning. She just couldn't wait to see Allison again. Thirteen was sad that Cameron got her car back early. She liked Cameron sitting in her car with her. She made it to the hospital early with a smile, thinking about her.

She was sitting at the table with Taub, Kutner and Foreman. They weren't at all surprised to be waiting for House to arrive.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting around, House walked in. "So, what do we have?"

The four of them looked at him. House just stared back, "Oh, come on. You've known me how long? You guys should know by now that glares won't stop me from coming in late."

"We just would like for once you coming in on time." Foreman said

"Hey, the traffic out there is bad." House responded

"Oh really? I wouldn't know because I used a helicopter." Foreman said.

"Seriously? Can I borrow it? I'm suppose to give Cuddy a lift to a club. I think we should make an entrance. " House asked

Kutner started to speak but was cut off by House, "A patient by the name of-"

"Don't care." House said

"Right, of course. The patient was jogging and he fell. From the records indication he is healthy but has been vomiting, sweating blood, and seizing." Kutner said

House gave a quick nod, "Fun. Kutner and Taub, search his home. Forman, do an MRI."

House pointed his cane at Thirteen, "And you, stay."

Everyone got up, "What are we searching for?" Kutner asked

"You're a doctor, figure it out." House said

Everyone made their way out except Thirteen and House.

"What is it, House?" Thirteen asked

House shrugged, "I just wanted to know why you're so happy."

Thirteen smiled, "I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"You're allowed. But you're happier than usual. Tell daddy all about it." House said, patting on his lap.

"Nothing is wrong, House."

"I know, otherwise you wouldn't be happy."

House and Thirteen looked at each other.

House bit his bottom lip, "Did you get tested?"

"For what?" Thirteen asked

"You know, for Huntington's."

"I told you, I'm not going to get tested."

"So, you just want it to be a surprise?" House asked

"House-"

"I figure you wouldn't want to get tested."

Thirteen became annoyed, "Who _wants_ to get tested?"

"Point taken but if I were you, I would want to know ASAP."

"Well you're not me." Thirteen walked out.

"Hey, wait come back. We're not finished talking." House yelled

* * *

Thirteen walked down the hallway and down the stairs. She was looking for Cameron. She was on her way back up when she started to feel lightheaded. She collapsed and blacked out.

Thirteen woke up on the hospital bed. House was sitting in a chair across the room.

"Hi." House said

"What happened?" Thirteen asked

"You blacked out."

"Yeah, I got that part. Why?"

House stood up and limped toward her. "It may have something to do with this." House held up a packet that had powder in it.

Thirteen became outraged, "You drugged me?!"

"Relax. I didn't touch you. No matter how tempted I was, I was a good boy."

"Why would you do that?" Thirteen asked

"Come on, how else are you going to know if you have Huntington's?"

"That's my choice, House! You have no right!"

"You may not even have it; wouldn't you rather go on with your life happily knowing you don't?"

"So, you think you're doing me a favor?"

"No need to rush. You can pay me back whenever."

"House!"

"You'll get the results soon" House walked out leaving Thirteen alone, _Bastard._ Thirteen thought.

* * *

Thirteen was sitting at the table with her head down. She tried to keep her tears at bay. She heard footsteps and looked up. She couldn't help but smile when she found out who it was.

"Hey Remy." Cameron said walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"Hey Cameron, how are you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You had your head down."

"Oh, I just got a headache."

"From House?"

"Yeah."

Cameron smiled and put her hand on her shoulder, "Been there."

House walked in with an envelope in his hand, "Got the results back."

House looked at them, "Well, you two seem…comfy."

Thirteen stood up and tried to yank the envelope but House pulled his hand away, "Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there."

"House, give it." Thirteen said

"Results for what?"

"Nothing." Thirteen responded

"Nothing? What do you mean it's nothing? This little piece of paper determines your whole life."

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked

"House, please." Thirteen pleaded

"This is the result for Thirteen's test to Huntington's."

Cameron looked confused, "Huntington's?"

"Oh, you didn't tell her? My bad."

Thirteen yanked the letter causing it to rip. House looked at each piece and hands the half that is in his hand to Thirteen.

Thirteen took it and opened up the envelope. She read it without an expression on her face.

House and Cameron looked at her for any change on her face. Thirteen put the pieces in the trashcan walked out. The bold, red letters stood out on the white envelope and read 'POS'.

**Author's note: Let me know what you think. Thanks so much.**


	4. Reactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Author's note: Thanks so much you guys! You're all awesome! I bow down to you. **

**As promised, here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4:**

Cameron looked at House and gave him a death glare. Without a word, Cameron ran off to find Remy.

Cameron found Remy looking through files in the lounge. She walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"Remy, I'm so sor-" Before Cameron could finish her sentence, Remy cut her off. "Allison, please don't. I'm fine."

Cameron could see Remy trying to hold back tears, "I Don't believe that." She whispered

"Really Allison, I had suspicions." Remy got up from her seat and to walk out.

When Remy reached the door, she put her hand on the handle. Before she could turn it, Cameron put her hand on Remy's shoulder, "Remy, please. I'm begging you. Please talk to me." Cameron now had tears in her eyes. She desperately tried to hold them back. She wanted to be strong for Remy.

"Seriously, Allison. You're making it more than it is."

Cameron looked at her with wide eyes, "How can you say that? Why are you pushing me away?"

Remy shrugged, "I'm not. I knew this was a possibility."

Remy turned to leave. Before Remy could walk out, Cameron closed the door. "Remy, please talk to me. Let me help you, please."

Before Remy could respond, Forman walked in with a sigh, "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. The patient is showing new symptoms. Our diagnosis was wrong. Come help us figure out a new one. We'll be waiting for you."

"There is no need to wait. I'm ready now. I'll walk with you."

Remy left, leaving a distraught Cameron behind. After Remy was out of earshot, Cameron couldn't keep it together anymore. She broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

After a few agonizing hours, Cameron made her way to the locker room. She decided she would wait for Remy. It didn't take long before Remy stepped in.

Cameron walked up to her, "Remy we need to talk."

Remy looked at her, "Okay, how was your day?"

"Please don't, Remy."

"What? You're the one who wanted to talk."

"You know what I mean."

Remy sighed, "Fine. Meet me outside."

Cameron walked out and sat down on a bench outside the hospital. It was dark out and snow covered everything. The night breeze cut through Cameron's clothes, making her shiver. It was the perfect atmosphere to what she was feeling…miserable.

After a couple minutes, Remy appeared.

She took a seat next to Cameron.

"Okay, I have a few things I want to say."

Cameron turned her body toward her. Cameron could see Remy was really upset. She was on the verge of crying, "Okay, Remy."

"You'll probably hate me for doing this. But it's for the best."

Cameron had a pretty good idea of what she was implying but dearly hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it."

Cameron nodded, encouraging her.

"I think we should-I mean…you should find someone else." Remy said with a shaky voice.

And that was it. That was what Cameron feared the most what Remy was going to say.

"Remy-you…you don't mean that." Cameron said.

Remy began crying, her body starting shaking visibly. Remy covered her face trying to stop the tears but it was no use. The tears would not stop.

"I do. I do mean it, Allison. My symptoms have already started showing. I tried to hide it, tried to ignore it. I was in denial before I read the test. I don't have much time left, Allison. I'm sorry for doing this to you. I really am. Please know that the time I had spending with you was the _best_ time of my life."

Allison looked away, she didn't want Remy to see her tears. After she managed to compose herself, she turned back to her, "Remy, it was the best time I've ever had as well. Words cannot express how much happiness you brought me. But please, Remy, don't do this. Let me take care of you. I can help you get through this."

Remy shook her head, "That's not fair. It would be selfish of me to do that to you. I don't want you to get attached to me when I'm so close to..." Remy trailed off.

Cameron shook her head, "It's too late, Remy." Remy looked at her. "It's too late because I'm already attached to you. There isn't a minute that goes by when I don't think of you. You're a part of me. You're my heart Remy. I love you. I love you more than air."

Cameron noticed Remy's expression and knew Remy thought she was just saying it to make her feel better, that she didn't mean it.

"No, Remy. I mean it. I know it hasn't been that long. But love never does make sense. And I know for certain, that I love you. Even if you don't love me back, I need you to know it. I'm not just saying this because of this…circumstance. I was planning to tell you today, anyway."

Remy gave her a sad smile. It was like ecstasy hearing Cameron tell her she loved her, "I love you too, Allison. And that's why I'm doing this, because it will hurt a lot more if I were to be with you. I'm not doing this to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do."

Cameron felt pure joy when Remy told her she loved her but her heart fell at the end of the sentence, "If you think that's the case, you're seriously mistaken."

"I'm very sorry, Allison."

Remy got up and walked away.

Cameron stayed seated, watching Remy leave. Her heart, breaking into a billion pieces. Forman walked up to her, "She will be okay."

"You know?" Cameron asked

"Yes, House told us earlier today."

Cameron looked at him, "How early?"

"Right before I came to get her in the lounge."

Cameron held up her hands, "Wait-wait. You _knew_ she had Huntington's when you came in the lounge to get her to come up with a new diagnosis?"

"Yes."

Cameron shook her head in disbelief, "You knew and yet you still called her in to diagnose as if nothing out of the ordinary was wrong?"

"I was helping her. It's best to go on as if nothing is wrong."

"You mean denial? That is not going to help her, that's only going to hurt her."

"It's not my job to comfort her. I'm here to diagnose and treat patients."

Cameron got up and punched Forman in the nose. Forman fell on his back, holding onto his bleeding nose.

Cameron walked over to him and bent down beside him, "You're right. Helping another human being through one of the most tragic events has nothing to do with your job, but neither does being an asshole."

Cameron got up and walked toward her car.

**Author's note: Sorry for all the people who like Forman. I just can't stand him for what he did to Thirteen in the show. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Hurting The One You Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 5:**

House's gang were all sitting at the diagnostic table when Thirteen came in. Taub and Kutner had their hands over their mouths as if to keep themselves from laughing. Thirteen took her seat. She noticed Foreman's body was leaning in a way that seemed as if he was avoiding. Thirteen leaned over to get a better look but Foreman turned away more.

"What's wrong?" Thirteen asked

"Nothing." Foreman said harshly

"Why won't you look at me then?" Thirteen asked

"What makes you so damn special to look at?" Foreman asked

Thirteen got up and walked over to him. Thirteen tried to hold in a laugh from what she saw. Foreman looked rediculous. There, on Foreman's nose was a nasal bandage. His nose was red and purple and seemed a little swelled.

"What happened?" Thirteen asked

"Nothing, a big drunk guy was just hostile." Foreman responded

A roar of laughter filled the room. Thirteen looked over and saw Taub and Kutner leaning down and clutching their sides. Tears were running down their faces.

"That's not the case." Taub managed to say between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, it wasn't a huge drunk guy. It was-" Kutner supplied

"Guys!" Foreman exclaimed.

House steps in, "New case!"

House threw the case file down the middle of the table. House's eyes narrowed.

House lifted his cane to point to Foreman, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I just ran into a door."

House nodded his head, "Okay. Patient was found at the park unconscious- "

"Probably just dehydration." Taub interrupted.

House rolled his eyes, "Don't make me fire you. First off it's 60 something degrees outside. Now, if I may finish?"

Taub nodded

"Symptoms include fever, cough, blood-tinged sputum. Go."

Everyone looked at him funny.

"Pneumonia?" Kutner said

"You are just as stupid as Taub. If it was pneumonia do you honestly think I would take the case?" House said

Foreman lifted his head, "Maybe he contracted something when he was out of the country."

House nodded his head, "Thirteen run blood tests, Foreman check the home, Taub and Kutner, I want to talk to you."

Thirteen and Foreman walked put while Kutner and Taub stayed behind."

"So, what really happened to Foreman's nose?" House asked

* * *

Thirteen walked down the hall. Her heart dropped when she saw Cameron walking towards her. Thirteen turned and walked back in the direction she came from.

"Dr. Hadley." Cameron called

Thirteen walked faster when she heard Cameron called her.

"Dr. Hadley!" Cameron called again.

Soon, Cameron was sprinting. "Hey, wait." Cameron grabbed Thirteen's arm and turned her.

"Look, I remember what you said. I'm not here to push. I just want to know how you are doing."

Thirteen cocked her head to the side and gave her a look.

"Okay. I know not that great but I want to make sure that you're not thinking about doing anything…rash." Cameron said

"Like what? Committing suicide? " Thirteen asked

"Well…anything." Cameron responded

Thirteen closed her eyes to keep the tears from spilling. It hurt her deeply for what she was about to do. In her heart, she felt it was right. If she did this now, it will hurt less later. She wanted the blonde to be mad at her, to hate her, to ease the pain.

"Cameron, please just back off. I don't want pity. I can handle this on my own. I don't need your 'Cameron Healing.' Please, just leave me alone. I don't want you near me."

Hurt was evident on the blonde's face, "Alright." The blonde walked off.

Thirteen felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Kutner standing there.

"Hey. So, I never got the chance to tell you how Foreman got that injury on his nose."

"It doesn't matter." Thirteen said and proceeded on.

"Come on. You're not even remotely curious?" Kutner asked

"I don't care." Thirteen responded and was a good distance from him.

"Cameron punched him." Kutner called

Thirteen stopped and turned to Kutner, "What? Why?"

Kutner smirked, "I thought you don't care?"

"Just tell me." Thirteen saied, irritated

"I don't know why. I saw Cameron punch him when I was looking through the window. I missed the confrontation." Kutner said and walked off.

Thirteen was contemplating why Cameron would do that. She then remembered she couldn't be with Cameron and was sad again. Thirteen couldn't hold them back anymore. Tears fell down her eyes. It broke her heart to hurt Cameron like that. Thirteen made her way to the bathroom to fix herself before seeing the patient.

* * *

It was about eight o' clock when Dr. Hadley got off work. She spent the entire day thinking about her Huntington's and Cameron. She spent a lot of time trying to convince herself it was the right thing to do. She made her way to the parking lot and into her car and began to drive home.

On the way, she saw a number of police cars and caution tape around the area. She noticed an ambulance truck running down the streets. The siren was deafening. She decided she would help. She pulled to the side, got out of her car and ran to the scene.

A policeman stopped her, "Miss, I'm sorry but you cannot come through."

"It's okay. I am a doctor." Thirteen said

The policeman let her through. Thirteen ran to the body that was lying on the floor. Thirteen gasped as realization crossed her face.

There, on the ground was Cameron's body. Her blood was everywhere. Thirteen knew she had to act fast. She put her sorrow and fearfulness aside to help Cameron. Cameron was screaming from the unbearablr pain. Thirteen ran to Cameron's side and checked for her pulse. Thirteen noticed marks on the blonde's neck. Thireeen knew she couldn't do anything. She didn't have anything in her possession to help Cameron.

Thirteen cradled her in her arms,"Come on Cameron! Please! Please, Cameron! You'll be okay." Thirteen's tears ran down and spilled onto Cameron.

Thirteen knew Cameron wouldn't make it.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
